


Terpsichore

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I love my dancing baby, I ship him with too many people, Multi, also stress relief, don't look at me, most will only be a few sentences but its just indulgent practice, none of these have to be taken as romance they just could be, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: In which Inigo experiences small moments with the people he cares for.





	1. Owain

"You..." Inigo's sentence is interrupted by the airy laugh that bubbles passed his lips. He runs a hand through his hair and his lips quirk upward at the myrmidon. "You are absolutely impossible."

"Maybe," Owain says quietly, far too quietly. In the evening light, the soft, solemn look in his eyes turns him into another person, and Inigo's breath catches in his throat, "but I'm real."


	2. Xander

Laslow hadn't expected the Crown Prince of Nohr to be capable of tripping, not when he always walked so regally, and yet here they were, sprawled in fresh straw in the midst of the stables. "Well, milord," he chuckles, sitting up, "I must say I never expected to be able to use the phrase 'roll in the hay' quite so literally."

He hadn't expected Xander to grace him with such a free laugh, unrestrained by duty or station, but he couldn't have wished to hear anything more rewarding.


	3. Lucina

“There,” Inigo chuckles, pressing his hand carefully to the small of Lucina’s back. “Now follow my lead. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Lucina keeps glancing down at her feet, frowning in equal parts nervousness and concentration, but when she finally looks back up, he gives her a dazzling smile. “It wouldn’t do for our princess to be unable to dance at all the balls to be held when we win this war, hmm?"


	4. Xander 2

Xander’s circlet was made of some dark metal he couldn’t identify, fitted for the prince’s head, so when Laslow was caught trying it on, he is sure he looks ridiculous trying to keep it in place.

He stammers through an apology, red faced, but all Xander does is gently lift his retainer’s chin to peer at him and, in a voice far too casual for this encounter, says, “It suits you.”


	5. Keaton

“Do you...really like this?” Laslow tried his very hardest not to chuckle as he scratched lightly behind Keaton’s furry ears and watched his tail wag.

Keaton growled so lightly that he may has well have purred, but he would never dare to admit to such a thing, even if his placement sprawled across Laslow’s lap was compromising enough. “No. I’m just too tired to make you stop.”


End file.
